Chronicals of Life, Death and Afterlife
by Kaay-chan
Summary: Origionally Eternal Love. Vampire Fic. Shonen Ai: KaiTy, HiroAnthony. 16-year-old Tyson and 20-year-old Hiro Granger are orphens who have just moved to a new town. But there's something off about their neigbhors...
1. On the Move

Kay: Okay, people, I know I should be working on my other stories, but I was reading these vampire fics, (Haunted, by Akira of the Twilight; and Lullaby of mine, by luvyagal) and decided to post on of my own.

Jay: She was planning to post this for holoween, but plans are ment to be discarded. Wouldn't you all agree?

Kay: n.n Anyway, I hope you all like it. And Aki, if you're reading this, I hope this inspires you to **_NOT_** kill Hiro in Huanted. Please?

**Chapter One  
****On the Move**

"Are we there yet?" A voice whined. The young man behind the weal growled, pushing a piece of sky blue hair out of his face. Why him? First his parents died, leaving him in charge of his little brother a year after he had left to live on his own. Then he got fired from his old job. Now, he had a new one, but it meant moving to a new town. The only good thing was that his new home was actually closer to the collage he attended. Which leads us back to a red sports car with a sweaty, hot (in more than one way) and rather pissed, at the moment, Hiro Granger at the weal.

"Are we there yet?" Tyson asked again. Hiro sighed. He had hoped he wouldn't have to do this. He _really_ wished he didn't. "Hiro?" But he didn't have a choice. Taking a final sip from his coke, he closed the plastic bottle and threw it behind him.

"Tyson, shut up, would you? Does it look like we're there?" Silence. Hiro smiled at his accomplishment, and continued to drive. After about ten minutes, silence didn't seem so golden. "Hey, Ty, I'm sorry. I'm just hot and tired and when the hell do you get your drivers license?" Hiro said, wishing his boss had at least waited a year before firing him so he wouldn't have to do all of the driving.

"It's okay, ''Ro, I'm just board," Tyson smiled at his brother's apology. How could he stay angry at the guy who had been his best friend for as long as he could remember? He had never really fit in at his old school, and hoped that he would be able to make friends in his new home.

"Hey, Ty, could you pass the CDs up here? It's getting a little too quiet," Hiro said after fifteen minutes of silence had passed.

"Sure," Tyson said, handing the case that held all of his and his brother's CD's to the front of the car. Soon, music blared through the car's radio.

♪You come in cold, you're covered in blood, they're all so happy you've arrived,  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom, she sets you free into this life,  
And where do you go, with no destination, no maps to lead you?  
Wouldn't you know that it doesn't matter, we all end up the same.

These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between,  
These are stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem,  
You come in this world, and you go out just the same,  
Today could be the best day of your life.

And money talks, in this world, that's what idiots will say,  
But you'll find out that this world is just an idiots' parade.  
Before you go, you've got some questions and you want answers,  
But now you're old, cold, covered in blood, right back to where you started from.

These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between,  
These are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem,  
You come in this world, and you go out just the same,  
Today could be the worst day of your life.

But these are the chronicles of life and death and everything between,  
These are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem,  
We come in this world, an you go out just the same,  
Today could be the best day of,  
Today cold be the worst day of,  
Today could be the last day of your life,  
It's your life,  
Your life♪

No sooner had the song come to an end when the car bulled up to a large, almost castle-like, mansion. "Wow, this is where we're living?" Tyson said in aw.

"No, we're living there," Hiro said, jabbing his thumb towards a house across the street. It was a two story house, painted white, with a large front yard. It was pretty cliché, really.

"Oh. Then why are we parking here?" Tyson asked.

"Do you _see_ any parking over there?" Hiro asked. It was true, there wasn't any room to park on that side of the street. "C'mon, we've gotta start unpacking," Hiro said stepping out of the car, with his little brother following his example soon after.

-

From a second story window, a duel-haired boy watched as his new neighbors got out of the car. His opal colored eyes reflected the image of the older one, who had caught his attention, and his long hair, which reached his mid-back, gave him the appearance of a girl, although, upon further inspection, one would be able to tell that he was not a girl.

"Someone's moving into the house across the street," the boy said, his voice smooth and silky. From the shadows of the room came an impassive grunt. "Two boys, one with sky blue hair, and the other's hair like a midnight sky. They look to be brothers, since there's too small of an age difference, in appearance, at least, for them to be father and son."

At the mention of two boys, the shadows in the corner of the room shifted, and out of them a boy seemed to melt out. This boy looked exactly like the first, but shorter, and his hair wasn't as long. "I know what you're thinking, Anthony," the second one said. "Just remember, if he rejects you, you'll have to kill him. And our kind can only mate once, so make sure you'll be happy with him for the rest of eternity."

A ghost of a smile appeared on the older boy's face as he looked over to his younger brother. "Don't worry, Kai, I'll be careful. Besides, you say those words, and yet I see how you look at the younger boy. There's a look of hunger in your eyes I've never seen before, and I've known you all of your life."

Kai stared at his brother, and then smiled. "Very well, we'll _try_ to make them ours. Just make sure you're clear on the fact that the younger one is _mine_." Anthony smirked, making his usually kind and gentile looking face seem strangely malicious.

"I'm more interested in the older one anyway." The two continued to smirk at one another, and by the light of the setting sun, fangs became visible.

"Now come, Brother. It's night. We must feed." And the shadows consumed them.

* * *

Jay: For every body who cares, we changed the thing that we used to separate time/place. No more smiley faces. 

Kay: THAT'S RIGHT PEOPEL. SMILEY FACES. THOSE LITTLE BOX THINGS WERE _SUPPOSED_ TO BE SMILEY FACES. THE STUPID WEBSITE WOULDN'T LET THEM SHOW UP RIGHT! Okay, deep breaths...Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can, but I'm **_RELLY_** hating 8th grade, right now, due to homework, so y'all are gonna have to bear with me. Review, please.


	2. Prelude to Love

Kay: ((ducks rotten food, garbage, and other probably-better-off-unidentifiabe objects)) I'M _SO_ SORRY! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! I had writers block, plus I've been buisy with stuff. But here, I have the next chatper, and I alreay have an idea for the next two or three, so please, FORGIVE ME! This story is dedicated to R.G.D. for reminding me that I needed to update. Arigato gozaimatsu!

Jay: Just get on with the story, already.

Kay: Right, that's probably for the better, n.nU

Disclaimer: I realize that I didn'd do this in the last chapter, so I'm doing the disclaimer in this one. I do not own BeyBlade or any of it's characters, all of witch belong to the honerable Takao Aioki. Also, I don't own the song I used in the last chapter, Chronicals of Life and Death, which belongs to the ever so excellent band, Good Charlotte.

**Chapter 2  
****Prelude to Love**

"TYSON! WAKE UP, WE HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL!" Hiro yelled up the stairs of his new home to his little brother, who was still sleeping. After a few minutes of silence, Hiro sighed sadly. His methods were cruel, but effective in times like these. Walking into the kitchen, he opened the cabinet that held various seasonings, and pilled out a bottle with a red liquid in it. With a malicious smile on his face, Hiro snuck upstairs.

-

Kai was awakened by a loud scream. Panicking, he sat, thinking that maybe someone had snuck into the castle and staked his brother, or that maybe something had happened to one of the servants, or maybe…..

"HIRO, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR! YOU KNOW I HATE TOBASCO SAUCE!"

Or maybe something was happening across the street with his new neighbors. But that would mean they were up. Which would mean they were going somewhere. Ah, the sweet, sweet voice of opportunity was calling his name, and it's rude to keep a guest waiting.

-

Anthony fell out of bed as a loud scream was heard. "HIRO, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR! YOU KNOW I HATE TABASCO SAUCE!"

_So, one of them is named Hiro. Good to know._ The boy thought as he stepped out of his room.

"So, you heard it too. The scream I mean." Anthony looked up at his little brother and smirked.

"Hard not to."

"I almost hope the younger one is the one who screamed," Kai said, a smirk growing on his face.

"And you tell me not to get to ahead of myself. Like you're constantly reminding me, if they don't except what we are, we'll have to kill them." Anthony reminded his brother

"Then we won't tell them what we are." Kai said monotonously as he walked past his brother.

"Then how will you explain things to your human when he gets pregnant? And how will I explain to my human why he was able to impregnate me? Or when 100 years have passed, and they haven't died, let alone _aged_; how will we explain _that_?" Anthony asked.

"I never said that we would never tell them. With all of our other potential mates, we've always revealed ourselves right away. But what if we befriend these boys first, see if their worth our time, and then, when we're sure their ready, reveal ourselves to them. I think humans call it dating." Anthony frowned, seeing if he couldn't find a flaw in his younger brothers plan. Seeing none, he nodded.

"Fine, then. Let's put our plan into action. There they are," Anthony said. The two boys exchanged glances, and then, after washing and dressing for the day, the brothers set off to greet their new neighbors.

* * *

Kay: Sorry if this is a little short, but at least it's something, right? R&R, peoples! 


End file.
